


Tea

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mornings with Cid.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, October 2, 2011, 'late'.

Same thing, every fucking morning.

Ignore the damned alarm clock.

Sleep til something annoyed him awake, be it someone banging at his door or needing to get up and piss.

Scratch.

Twice.

Ignore fucking messy blankets. They are just going to get messed up again, after all.

Start making goddamned tea. Wait for water to heat.

Wait.

Scratch.

Smoke.

Wait.

Toss fucking teabag into mug, wait more.

Realize the time, late again.

Squeeze teabag, toss in garbage. Add everything else necessary to tea.

Drink goddamned tea.

Repeat.

Go open shop, finally, and hope Sora hasn't been waiting too damned long.


End file.
